kanzakafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Hellmaster Fibrizo
Hmm... About being "forced"... Could you provide a quotation? As I recall he said he just borrowed Xellos and never said a word about his ability nor disability to create new ones. :I was referring to the 25th episode of Next, but here is quotation from novel 6, page 234: :Xelloss sighed. "Hellmaster is always looking for someone to do his bidding. He lost all his minion priests in the war a thosand years ago, so that makes other priests fair game. A priest like myself isn't thrilled with that." :There was no valid reason for Fibrizo to use the (visibly reluctant) Xelloss to do what he wanted if he could just create his own servant for the job. --Pip25 20:12, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Well, that means he didn't create new servants. And doesn't means that he wasn't able to create new ones. After all, Fibrizo forced Zelas to rent Xellos at the time of "The Silver Beast" while Lina was made the target of Garv from the "Battle of Seyruun". So, he may just haven't got enough time to create/ Also, we know that Garv, who was less powerful than Fibrizo, was able to create Raltaak, Rashatt, transform Valgarv into mazoku of high rank and promote Seigram to Xellos-compared level. So if there are no quotation about disability it isn't very clear subject :Note the line "Hellmaster is always looking for someone to do his bidding." According to this, this isn't the first case he loaned a servant of another lord - why go through all that trouble if you could just make your own? Also, Valgarv was already a pretty powerful ancient dragon, and Seigram wasn't necessarily close to Xelloss in power - he was simply able to delay his fight with him until Garv arrived. Valgarv (who was visibly less powerful than Xelloss before he manifested his dragon powers as well) could pull of the same feat during Try. --Pip25 14:01, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Regarding why Fibrizo didn't create new servants: to do that he would have had to give up a part of his power, making himself weaker. That would make him weaker than his "siblings," the prospect of which he probably didn't like. And it would be muy bad if Zelas, Dynast, or Dolphin turned traitor like Gaav did. So he probably decided that it was easier/safer to borrow another priest/general. (and please sign all talk page posts by putting ~~~~ at the end of each of your posts, so we know who has said what.) Catgirl the Crazy 01:53, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Regarding Raltaak and Rashatt, Garv created them back before he was bound to a human body, when he was still on even terms with the other retainers. Thus, despite Garv's subsequent weakening, they would still be on the same level as the other Priests and Generals. Having lost his own Priest and General, none of Hellmaster's own minions could match them in power, thus his need to recruit Xelloss. And I agree with what the others have said: since offspring mazoku are created by the parent mazoku giving up a part of their power, Hellmaster probably considered it far too costly to expend the amount of power he'd need to create a minion capable of matching Raltaak and Rashatt. Oyashiro08 03:43, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Let's not forget: during the time when Fibrizo enlisted Xellos, he was also maintaining his part of the Mazoku barrier, a barrier that collapsed when he was destroyed by the Lord of Nightmares. It is possible that, while he could have used some of his power to create new minions, doing so would have weakened the barrier. Didymus20X6 14:06, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Actually, Fibrizo might have abandoned the barrier willingly - after all, he left the Desert of Destruction to kill Garv, so he was no longer in a position to maintain it. --Pip25 07:25, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::I guess that would depend on exactly when the mazoku barrier went down. It may be that the barrier came down when he left the desert to seek Gaav, and no one noticed until that pillar of light appeared. But I was always under the impression that it came down when Fibrizo was killed - Lina seems to have claimed some credit for its destruction, attributing its fall to the death of Hellmaster.Didymus20X6 07:45, 10 May 2009 (UTC)